


Don't Let Me Die Alone

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Speculation, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: The Empty has come for Castiel. Dean isn't ready to let him go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Don't Let Me Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough I got my inspiration for this after watching a _Doctor Who_ episode. Thought the trailers alone would do it. Guess not.

“Cas, listen to me,” Dean said, words hurried, desperate, holding onto his friend’s face with all he had. “You can’t leave me. You—You can’t do this to us.”

Tears rolled down Castiel’s cheeks, and Dean felt the twinge in the corners of his eyes. But shock was taking hold.

“You fought for this whole world, you don’t have to fight for me.”

“Oh, yes, I do.”

Before Dean knew what he was doing, he was pulling Castiel close, and kissing him. And his friend, his family, his home, kissed back. Dean tasted tears on his lips, the lips he’d yearned for, always dreamt about touching with his own. They were sure against his own. Castiel wasn’t going to fight this anymore.

That didn’t mean Dean couldn’t.

This son of a bitch was going to stay with him, and he’d go to Hell and back if he had to just to make sure. He’d be damned if Castiel was going.

But then, they weren’t alone.

“How sweet,” a voice commented, tone teasing.

Billie.

But no, it wasn’t Billie.

Dean knew what this was.

The Empty.

“Cas, you can’t go,” Dean pleaded. “You can’t go and leave us, you stupid son of a bitch. What about Sam? What about Jack?” And then the unspoken question: _What about_ me _?_

“I’ve lived a life because of you,” Castiel said. “I learned about freedom, free will, how to drink you under the table.”

Dean was crying now, and he gave a sad laugh, thinking of all the good times with Castiel. Castiel did the same. They held on tight, as if they could stay together.

They couldn’t.

“Don’t go like this.”

“I have to.”

“No, no, you don’t.” Dean spoke over Castiel’s shoulder to the Empty, the thing that wanted to take his family away, “Hey, you take me instead, you hear? You _take me_.”

Castiel grabbed his face, too tight.

“No, you will _not_ sacrifice yourself for me. Too many times, Dean! Too many times. Enough. This is it.”

“What am I gonna do?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling like a lost little boy as he stared at Castiel’s beautiful face and into his blue eyes.

Cas’ lips drew down in a pout, tears marring his features.

“Don’t let me die alone.”

Dean could barely get the word out, was breathing so heavy, trying to hold back sobs. But then he intertwined his fingers with Castiel, and murmured, voice rough with emotion, nearly broken by tears, “Never.”

Castiel gripped Dean’s shoulder, the shoulder he’d held to raise him from perdition, and Dean did the same with Cas, as if he could raise him from his fate, from this darkness.

But he couldn’t.

They kissed as Castiel faded away.

Dean grasped at empty air.

He was gone.


End file.
